Race To The Mount Potter Competition
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: This collection will be for the Race To The Mount Potter Competition. Various pairings, ratings, and warnings. Read warnings on top of each individual chapter.
1. Story 1

**Story 1  
Rating: **k  
**Pairing(s): **Michael/Ginny  
**Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Michael and Ginny on a date  
**Word Count: **289  
**Notes: **This collection will be for the Race To The Mount Potter Competition.  
For the 12 days of Christmas Challenge at the HPFC forum. House Fic #2 (Ravenclaw)  
For the 1991 Challenge. **Character: **Michael Corner, **Prompt:** glittering  
For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: Setting - Hogsmeade**  
**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Michael Corner couldn't stop looking at Ginny as they walked through Hogsmeade. When they went into the joke shop, he noticed that her glittering eyes lit up in mirth. She was probably thinking about what would make good pranks for the Weasley twins.

He felt shy and awkward around her and couldn't help it. When she agreed to go out with him for the first time, he had been so awestruck.

Ginny was beautiful and brave. She was funny and smart. She was perfect in his eyes. He had no idea what she saw in him, but he was thankful for whatever it was.

Michael wanted to kiss her, but he didn't know if she wanted it. He didn't want to force himself on her, either. He wasn't sure about what her experiences with guys were, but he knew a girl's first kiss was special. If it was her first kiss, he wanted it to be perfect.

Michael tried to calm his thoughts. If he rambled in his head, he was going to ramble out loud, and then Ginny would think he was an idiot. Ginny couldn't think he was an idiot; she just couldn't.

As they left Zonko's, Michael stopped Ginny in her steps. She looked up at him with her amazing brown eyes. "What is it, Michael?"

"Well...um..."

Ginny smiled and Michael felt his heartbeat pick up speed. She stood up on her toes and chastely kissed him. Michael stood stockstill, not sure what to do.

She laughed after she pulled back. "Thank you for my first kiss, Michael. Now how about we go to The Three Broomsticks and get some butterbeer?

Michael dumbly nodded, and she took his hand and led them to their next destination.


	2. Story 2

**Story 2  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Theo/Harry  
**Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Theo wants Harry and that's that.  
**Word Count: **897  
**Notes: **For the 12 days of Christmas Challenge at the HPFC forum. House Fic #3 (Slytherin)  
For the 1991 Challenge. **Character: **Theodore Nott, **Prompt:** green  
For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: Word Count - 879 (50 word leeway)  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Theodore Nott didn't show his emotions easily. He was a Slytherin and came from a family of Slytherins, and hence, was taught from a young age to keep his emotions underwrap. If people found out what he cared about, it could be used against him.

He had acquaintances, but no friends. A person trusted friends, and Theo didn't trust anyone, at least not until after Hogwarts when he got involved with who he believed to be his soul mate. But he digressed.

The only thing people knew about him were unimportant things. For example, he loved butterbeer, but he hated Firewhiskey. He hated the color yellow as it made him think about his bitch of a mother with her blond hair. He loved the color green, though. While most people thought his love of the color came from being in the Slytherin house, they were wrong. He loved the color because of a pair of eyes that shone like emeralds to him.

Ever since he could remember, he had been completely infatuated with Harry Potter. He knew Harry never really noticed him. He wasn't part of Malfoy's gang, so they never really interacted with one another. Theo believed that he'd rather have Harry hate him than not know who he was, though.

He set out to change the fact that Harry didn't notice him during sixth year.

It started out by sitting with Harry at the library while his guard dogs weren't around. Granger and Weasley never allowed anyone to be near him. Harry had looked surprised, especially after his eyes landed on the Slytherin crest, but once Theo started reading, he didn't say anything. The two of them studying together became common. It helped that Weasley was busy with his tongue down Brown's throat and Granger was throwing a hissy fit.

Although they sat together, they still hadn't talked. Theo wracked his head for what he knew about Harry. He knew what most of the media said wasn't true. Finally, he got an idea. "Can you help me with theo defense homework?" Theo asked quietly.

Harry looked at him. "Snape's the teacher. He'll give you a good grade no matter what."

Theo shrugged. "You're the best in defense no matter what Snape says, and I want to actually know this stuff. After all, I need to be able to protect myself from You-Know-Who."

Harry seemed astounded. He probably thought Theo would be on the opposite side of the war, but that did the trick. Harry quietly started to explain what they were doing.

Theo knew the stuff, but attentively listened. Anything to get Harry talking to him.

After that, Harry seemed to warm up to him. When Harry considered asking Ginny out, Theo deterred him with a simple question. "Doesn't she look like your mom a little bit?"

That opened Harry's eyes, and he steered clear of her. Theo was at his side when Weasley and Granger yelled at him for associating with Slytherin scum. He did the exact opposite of Malfoy. Instead of yelling back and showing Harry immaturity, he ignored the insults, and Harry stood up for him.

"He's nothing like Malfoy. _Malfoy_ would have cursed for what you just said. He's better than Malfoy and obviously better than you. Where have you two been? I've practically been alone this whole year, so I made a friend. I don't care if you don't approve of him. He's my friend; not yours."

Weasley's face turned red while Hermione glared. Both stomped away.

"Thank you," Theo said. He didn't want to incur Harry's wrath. He was scary when angry.

Harry smiled sadly. "No problem, Theo. You helped me realize how isolated I've been my whole time at Hogwarts. My only real friends have been Ron and Hermione, and I've begun to wonder why. I'm glad we're friends."

"Me too." Inwardly, he though, _I wish we were more_.

The two maintained their friendship. Harry even repaired his friendship with Granger and Weasley, but it was never the same after sixth year. Weasley never accepted Theo and would talk condescendingly to him whenever they were in the same vicinity. Although Granger was uncomfortable around him, she maintained an air of politeness and didn't try to get Harry to change his mind.

Theo went on the Horcrux hunt with the trio and comforted Harry when Weasley left. The two of them fought side by side in the final battle, and thankfully, both of them survived.

They had their first kiss exactly three years after Theo first sat down at the same table as Harry at the library. "I've wanted to do that for three years," he murmured afterward.

Harry's only response was to kiss him back, adding pressure and tongue to it. Theo groaned as his fingers splayed on Harry's back.

When the public found out about the Golden Gryffindor's relationship with a former Slytherin, there was a public outcry. Theo was accused of love potions and the Imperious. Both were improbable. Harry got regular checkups due to being an Auror and the healer would have caught on if there were signs of a potion, and it was common knowledge that Harry could resist the Imperious.

They ignored everyone. Harry and Theo were together and no one would stand in their way. Finally, Theo got the love of his soul mate. All was good and nothing could ruin it.


	3. Story 3

**Story 3  
Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s): **None  
**Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Susan thinks about Cedric after his death.  
**Word Count: **271  
**Notes: **For the 12 days of Christmas Challenge at the HPFC forum. House Fic #4 (Hufflepuff)  
For the 1991 Challenge. **Character: **Susan Bones, **Prompt:** sad  
For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: Word - perfect  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Susan tried to stop the tears, but she couldn't. It was a sad day, the day of Cedric Diggory's funeral.

Cedric was the perfect big brother figure in the Hufflepuff house. He always did everything he could to look out for everyone in the house. He helped the younger years with their homework if they had trouble. If another house was bullying one of them, Cedric was the first person to intervene.

Cedric always had a smile, no matter who the person was. All of the girls had crushes on Cedric one time or another, and he never allowed it to go to his head. He also never drew attention to the crushes either, even though they were usually quite obvious about it. No need to embarrass the poor girls.

The crushes always died when Cedric stayed as the protective big brother. Always watching, but only intervening when needed.

Susan knew there would be a lot of tears, especially from their house. She also knew that a lot of kids from the other houses would be feeling it, too. Cedric was the kind of person who touched whoever he interacted with.

Susan needed to stay strong. She was sure some of the younger kids would be feeling lost and confused, and she would be there for them. Cedric wasn't there to look out for the younger years so she and the other Hufflepuffs would have to step up and feel his shoes.

Cedric's shoes would never be able to be truly filled, though. It wasn't possible. They would have to do the best they could, though. Cedric would have wanted it.


	4. Story 4

**Story 4  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor  
**Warnings: **sexual content**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Salazar Slytherin's funeral  
**Word Count: **280  
**Notes: **For the 12 days of Christmas Challenge at the HPFC forum. **Era Fic #1 (Founder)**  
For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: setting - A Funeral  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Godric Gryffindor felt his heart break. Salazar had always seemed so invincible, like nothing would ever stop him. A curse from an unknown assailant was enough to stop the unstoppable Salazar, though. Now he was lying in a coffin. He looked like he was sleeping, but Godric knew better.

Most people thought the two of them hated each other, but that was their front. Neither of them would have been safe if the truth became public knowledge.

When Godric thought about Salazar, he thought about a sharp tongue that could be like a dagger if aimed. He thought about intelligence that made Salazar seem pompous. He thought about a too high and mighty attitude against anyone not a pure-blood.

Godric's biggest thoughts centered on Salazar's soft lips, and what it felt like when that sharp tongue would caress his. Godric thought about Salazar's hands when they gripped Godric's arse and the forbidden things they did in the bedroom. Things that no one could ever know about.

Godric would never hear Salazar's soft moans in his ear again. He would never wake up to Salazar's sharp tongue bringing him to full erection. He would never be able to tell Salazar he loved him again.

When that stray curse hit, Godric lost his best friend and his soulmate. There would never be anyone else for him again. He knew it, and he accepted it. He only hoped it wouldn't be too long before he joined his lover. Hopefully, they'd see each other on the other side.

As the funeral ended, Godric allowed a tear to travel down his cheek before he walked away, heading for the castle. There was work to do.


	5. Story 5

**Story 5  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **past Fenrir/ofc**  
Warnings: **past death**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** How did Fenrir Greyback become so cruel?  
**Word Count: **263  
**Notes: **For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: character - Fenrir Greyback  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Fenrir sneaked around. He knew he was a sadistic werewolf. He accepted that about himself. What did the wizarding would think? Werewolves were treated like monsters. They couldn't get good jobs. Wolfsbane wasn't easily accessible even.

Fenrir snorted harshly. Even if Wolfsbane _was _accessible, he wouldn't use it. That would take the fun out of being a werewolf.

Fenrir hadn't always been this cruel, even when he was a wolf. At one time he would have made sure he was away from people when the full moon happened. Those days were long gone, though.

At one time, he was content, happy even. He had a mate named Alison, another werewolf. She was beautiful with amazing amber eyes and dark black hair that went down to the small of her back and was like midnight. She was intelligent and lively. She always had a smile on her face. Fenrir couldn't help but smile around her.

When he found her and knew her to be his mate, it was the happiest day of my life. It would be knocked off its pedestal and become the second happiest day when he found she was pregnant with his cubs.

The happiness wasn't to last. His beautiful Alison and unborn cubs were killed by a wizard, a wizard Fenrir was aware to be on the so-called light side.

Fenrir vowed revenge. Goodbye went the smiles. All that was left was the bitterness and resentment over his mate and cubs' cruel and unjust deaths.

They created the monster that was Fenrir Greyback, and they would live to regret it.


	6. Story 6

**Story 6  
Rating: **M  
**Pairing(s): **Dumbledore/Tom Riddle**  
Warnings: **non-con, underage**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** One reason why Tom Riddle might have become Lord Voldemort  
**Word Count: **356  
**Notes: **For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: genre - horror  
**For the 12 Days of Christmas challenge. **Era Fic #2 (Riddle)  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

"Please stay after class, Mr. Riddle," Professor Dumbledore said, a mad twinkle in his eye.

Thirteen-year old Tom gulped. He knew what that meant. He wished there was something he could say, anything to get out of the meeting.

After his classmates left, Professor Dumbledore led Tom to his office where no one would be able to hear him scream.

Tom numbly stood, waiting for his orders.

"Strip," Dumbledore ordered.

Tom did so. He took off his robe and shirt. He paused, his hand hovering over his trousers.

"Now," Dumbledore firmly said as he pointed his wand at Tom.

He quickly got rid of the rest of his clothing.

Dumbledore didn't waste any time. He quickly pushed Tom to lay spread out on the desk. A rough hand held him still as Dumbledore murmured the incantation so he'd be completely naked.

Tom didn't bother to beg for mercy. It never worked. All his begging and crying did was egg Dumbledore on. In fact, Dumbledore got even more turned on when Tom pleaded for him to stop.

Tom closed his eyes as he felt himself entered. He cried out at the intrusion as Dumbledore pumped into him, not caring about the discomfort that Tom felt.

He felt his insides stretch and try to push out the intrusion, but Dumbledore plowed on. When he released, Tom felt the stickiness, the filth, and knew he was sullied once again by a man that was supposed to protect the students.

Tom felt Dumbledore's wand press against his neck. "Remember Tommy. You tell anyone, and you're magic will be bound. It will be goodbye to the wizarding world forever where you're concerned."

"I know," Tom whispered, voice breaking despite his resolve to not show Dumbledore any weakness.

As soon as he was allowed up, he got dressed and left.

Tom clenched his fists as he quickly made his way to Slytherin house. One day he'd be strong enough, and as soon as that day came, Dumbledore and everyone who ever failed him or looked at him in disgust, would pay. They would live to regret that they ever touched Tom Riddle.

* * *

**Notes:** I might do a second story where Harry discovers what Dumbledore did


	7. Story 7

**Story 7  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Severus/Remus**  
Warnings: **AU**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** How Lily ended the feud between the Marauders and Severus  
**Word Count: **496  
**Notes: **For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: word - fight  
**For the 12 Days of Christmas challenge. **Era Fic #3 (Marauder)  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

There was always a fight between the Marauders and Severus.

Lily shook her head. She was sick of it. Severus was her best friend, but she knew he started some of the fights as well. Potter and Black might have started the war, but Severus could have ended it by simply ignoring them. Of course, if Severus did that, it wouldn't be Severus.

There might be another way to end the feud between them, though.

Lily spent a lot of time with Remus as they had similar study habits and temperaments. They didn't allow James's jealousy stop them from being friends. She noticed things about Remus, especially when Severus was nearby.

Remus would stare at him; his eyes were always drawn to Severus's arse, especially when the Slytherin bent down. He'd blush whenever Severus glared at him. He tended to fidget when he had Severus's attention.

It was all so cute and screamed of a massive crush, and Lily loved playing matchmaker.

Lily started dropping hints to Severus.

"Doesn't Remus look nice today?"

"Remus isn't an ordinary dunderheaded Gryffindor. The hat actually couldn't decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Very smart."

"Remus is so sweet and loyal. He'll make someone a good boyfriend."

Severus looked at her funny, but she saw he started looking at Remus with new eyes. They no longer constantly glared at Remus, and Remus returned the look.

One day, all of her hard work finally paid off. She walked in on them kissing. She blushed brightly, acting the part of a flustered fifth year girl perfectly before she slammed the girl. As she ran away from the room, she giggled maniacally, ignoring the weird looks she received. Her plan had come to fruition.

When the marauders found out about the relationship, thanks to Lily pushing them in the direction she knew Remus and Severus were—the two of them was never going to tell anyone—she initially thought she had made a mistake. James, Sirius, and Peter began ostracizing Remus, and she hadn't wanted that to happen.

Remus surprised her, and Severus, by standing firm in his relationship. He didn't waver where Severus was concerned, and that was something that Lily knew warmed Severus's heart. He wasn't used to anyone but Lily standing up for him.

When the other marauders saw that Remus wasn't backing down, they eventually apologized and promised to be polite to Severus. James had to add a cutting remark about how they didn't know how Remus could even like slimy Snivellus, but a hex from Remus made him keep his mouth closed in the future.

There were still negative feelings there, but at least they were constantly having a go at each other.

_And maybe they can even learn to be friends_, Lily thought to herself.

The best part of her whole plan was Severus and Remus found someone to love in each other. Both of them deserved someone special, and Lily was glad she helped make it happen.


	8. Story 8

**Story 8  
Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s): **None**  
Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Theo's thoughts on his peers and himself  
**Word Count: **249  
**Notes: **For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: character- Theodore Nott  
**For the 12 Days of Christmas challenge. **Era Fic #4 (Trio)  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Theodore Nott silently watched his peers around the Great Hall. He was an observant lad. One had to be observant in order to survive after all.

He noticed who liked who as well who hated who. He noticed when someone felt self-conscious, or when someone felt totally at ease. He noticed when a female or male were horny or when they didn't care about sex.

He noticed far more than he should.

Theodore knew Draco hid behind his bodyguards. He had no real friends, only people who feared him. He knew Draco was lonely, but at the same time, would never admit to it.

Theodore knew Blaise was never going to marry. His mother's multiple husbands dying had scared him away from marriage. He worried he carried the curse of his mother and never wanted to be the reason his spouse passed away.

As for himself, he didn't like to think about himself. He focused all of his attention on his peers because it was easier to think about others than to admit what's wrong in your own life.

Theo was lonely. He didn't trust so he didn't make friends. No one wanted to be around the quiet Slytherin who tended to keep by himself at the library. Everyone feared him. Theo didn't know if he was ever going to not be lonely. Until he met someone who wanted to break down his barriers, Theo would continue to quietly observe his peers. That was all he was good at.


	9. Story 9

**Story 9  
Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s): **Charlie/Harry pre-slash**  
Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Charlie and Harry's late night conversation  
**Word Count: **269  
**Notes: **For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: setting - The Burrow****  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

When he was sure Ron was asleep, Harry sneaked down to the kitchen. He hadn't been sleeping much lately, too wired due to the upcoming war. There was no point laying in bed, only to toss and turn.

He made himself some tea, trying to soothe his nerves even though that never worked with him.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and blushed when his eyes met Charlie's.

"Hello, Harry. Isn't it a little late to be up still?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Charlie nodded. "You're right. Couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

Charlie sat down after he poured himself a cup of tea. "Want to talk about it?"

Harry shook his head. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Don't blame you."

The silence that followed was easy. There was no urge to fill it in with idle chatter.

Eventually, Charlie broke the comfortable silence. "You know, I realized that you need to have something to live for, otherwise you won't fight your hardest."

"I would never give up," Harry quietly promised.

"I know, but I think you need a little extra incentive."

"What will that be?" Harry asked curiously.

Charlie's smile was wide, and his blue eyes bore deeply into Harry's eyes. "I'm not asking this just because of the war. It's something I wanted to ask since your fourth year. After You-Know-Who is defeated, will you go out with me?"

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He dreamed of Charlie being interested in him, but he never ever actually thought it would become reality. He wasn't going to lose this chance. "Yes, yes I will."


	10. Story 10

**Story 10  
Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s): **Draco/Astoria**  
Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Astoria gives birth.  
**Word Count: **218  
**Notes: **For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: canon fic****  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Astoria screamed in agony. She never thought childbirth would hurt so much. What good was magic if they couldn't make it painless?

Draco held her hand and she threatened to castrate him if he ever came near her again. Draco seemed very nervous just then. _Good!_ Astoria thought vindictively. He should be nervous.

As another contraction it, Astoria pushed like she was ordered to by the healer. She pushed and pushed, praying that the kid would just get out of her already. Why was he holding on so tightly?

After what seemed like eternity, it was over. She smiled as the mediwitch quickly cleaned her off magically. She hated being sweaty.

Draco's eyes were only for his son as he held the precious bundle to his chest.

"Let me hold him," Astoria quietly commanded.

Draco handed him over with what seemed like much reluctance. She smiled at her newborn son. He was so tiny, but he had been so hard to get out. He was beautiful with ten fingers and ten toes. Absolutely perfect.

She gently stroked his small fingers, smiling when her son fidgeted a bit in his sleep.

"Do we agree on the name?" Draco quietly asked.

Astoria nodded, entranced with her son.

"Meet, little Scorpius Malfoy."

"Perfect," Astoria said, eyes never leaving Scorpius's peaceful face.


	11. Story 11

**Story 11  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Rodolphus/Bellatrix, one-sided Bellatrix/Voldemort, Rodolphus/unknown man**  
Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Bellatrix thinks about her upcoming nuptials.  
**Word Count: **240  
**Notes: **For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: Character - Bellatrix Lestrange****  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Bellatrix looked at herself in the mirror. Today was her wedding day and she was forcing herself to marry Rodolphus. She didn't love the man. In fact she didn't even like the man. She could tolerate him though, and he was a pure-blood, which automatically made him a good husband.

Rodolphus would do his own thing and she would do her own thing. Their vows weren't going to be about fidelity. As long as she didn't get pregnant by another man, there wouldn't be any problems. The two of them weren't even going to share a bedroom after they consummated their marriage, which was a necessity.

Rodolphus wasn't the kind of man to care if she found company in other men, as long as it was discreet. Bellatrix knew Rodolphus had male lovers on the side, but she didn't mind.

Bellatrix would have all the comforts of a marriage. She wouldn't have to worry about money, and it would appease her family.

She could use Rodolphus to get ahead in society, and maybe even catch the attention of the man she really wanted, really desired. Her lord. She'd make a good concubine to him if he would only allow it.

Rodolphus could then be with his lover fulltime if he wanted, and it was something Bellatrix knew he wanted.

Rodolphus was marrying her for the same reason Bellatrix was marrying him—to keep up appearances. It was the perfect arrangement.


	12. Story 12

**Story 12  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Roncorn/Surprise**  
Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Runcorn has a secret.  
**Word Count: **215  
**Notes: **For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: Dialogue - "Are you joking?"  
**For the 1991 Challenge. **Character - Runcorn, Prompt - Blue  
**For the Twelve Days of Christmas. **Drabble fic 2/6****  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

"Are you joking?" Sixteen year old Delilah Runcorn asked. Her blue eyes flashed angrily at her Slytherin friend.

Tracy gulped. She looked towards Daphne, probably for help. Daphne was smart enough to keep quiet, though. "I just said I thought Potter was kind of cute."

Delilah glared. "Potter is not only a Gryffindor, but he's also the boy-who-lived. Thinking he's cute is as good as being a traitor to our Lord. Never forget that."

Tracy quickly nodded and Delilah smiled satisfactorily. It was nice being feared.

She stomped away and quickly made her way to the Room of Requirements. She silently made her request as she walked back and forth pass the room. When the door formed, she quickly rushed in and grabbed her boyfriend in a heated kiss.

Harry broke it, laughing. "What's up?"

"One of my Slytherin year mates said you were kind of cute." She pouted.

Harry bit his lips, probably in an effort to not laugh.

"I think I scared her off, though."

"Don't be jealous my beautiful Delilah. I'm yours and only yours. Never worry about my straying."

"I know I should trust you Harry. You've never given me a reason to doubt you. I'm yours, Harry. You know that, right?"

Harry's only answer was to kiss her breath away.


	13. Story 13

**Story 13  
Rating: **K  
**Pairing(s): **Mandy Brocklehurst/Rodger Malone**  
Warnings: **None**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Mandy is allergic to honey.  
**Word Count: **319  
**Notes: **For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: Word - Honey  
**For the 1991 Challenge. **Character - Mandy Brocklehurst, Prompt - Interested  
**For the Twelve Days of Christmas. **Drabble fic 3/6****  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Mandy is a half-blood. Her mother is a witch, and her father is a muggle. Unlike with some half-bloods, her father was accepting of her mother's abilities once he found out. He never looked down at her. He never even considered walking away, and he found out the truth before they married. All he saw was a woman he loved, and when Mandy was born, he only saw a daughter he'd love, even with the magic running through her veins.

Mandy is very lucky. Many half-bloods don't have the same happy home life that she does.

Even with magic, she inherited some unusual things from her father. One of those things was an allergy to honey. She doesn't get fatally ill, but she gets a bad rash and usually ends up scratching her skin raw.

Most of the time, it's very easy to avoid honey. All she has to do is ask for no honey. But then a fifteen year old Mandy lets hormones get in the way of common sense.

When a boy who Mandy had been interested in for a year asked her out, she says yes. Rodger Malone is cute and so nice, and Mandy wants the date to go perfect.

When Rodger passes her the apple that is dipped in honey, she takes a bite. Rodger is a pure-blood, and she doesn't want to explain about her freaky allergy. He wouldn't understand.

It doesn't take long before Mandy's skin starts to react to the sweet substance. Rodger quickly rushes her back to Hogwarts and into Pomfrey's clutches.

After she's back to normal, she faces Rodger with flushed cheeks. "Next time if I give you something you're not supposed to eat because of an allergy, just tell me."

Mandy nods, her eyes on her shoes. Her head shoots up once she processes Rodger's words. "There will be a next time?"

Rodger smiles and Mandy returns it.


	14. Story 14

**Story 14  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Harry/OMC**  
Warnings: **WBWL AU**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** Harry finds he isn't alone.  
**Word Count: **335  
**Notes: **For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: Word - Forest  
**For the 1991 Challenge. **Character - Harry Potter, Prompt - Happy  
**For the Twelve Days of Christmas. **Drabble fic 4/6****  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Harry stared wide-eyed at the creature before him. "What are you?"

"My name is Astiel, and I'm what you wizards call a forest nymph."

Harry nodded. "Why are you here?"

"You pleaded for help, and I heard it."

I thought magical creatures only heard the call of their mates."

"They do."

Harry decided to ignore that for now. He didn't want to deal with the possibility of being a forest nymph's mate just then. "Astiel, I'm not sure you could help."

Astiel's red eyes seemed to soften, and Harry felt his breath catch. "I searched for information about you when I realized I heard your call. You've been forsaken by those who should have loved and protected you. They neglected you for your twin sister."

"She is to save the world," Harry quietly rebuked, and even to himself, it sounded weak."

"Really? You defend them even now. Parents do not neglect one child for another. No matter what, that just should never happen. They gave up any rights they had to you when they forgot about you. Come, I'll protect you, and you'll never be lonely again."

"What if I don't want to mate with you?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"I will never force myself on you," Astiel vowed.

Harry took Astiel's hand, and followed him into the forest.

* * *

Harry reclined against his lover's chest as he looked at The Daily Prophet that one of the other nymphs had been able to get.

_Viola Potter is not the Girl-Who-Lived._

_Where is Harry Potter, the Real Savior?_

Astiel's chest rumbled as he laughed, and Harry gently kissed it before he read the article that pretty much condemned Lily, James, and Viola Potter.

"You're not going to help them, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "They forsook me. Now I'm forsaking them"

"Good." Astiel turned Harry's head so they could kiss. Harry moaned as Astiel's hands trailed during to his lover's trousers.

Harry smiled into the kiss. He was happy and couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

**Notes: **Might expand this idea


	15. Story 15

**Story 15  
Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s): **Harry/Ginny**  
Warnings: **AU, death of a baby**  
Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Summary:** No parent should ever be forced to bury a child.  
**Word Count: **330  
**Notes: **For the Race To The Mount Potter Competition, level easy. **Prompt: genre - angst****  
**For the Twelve Days of Christmas. **Drabble fic 5/6****  
****Feedback: **Yes

* * *

Harry and Ginny's marriage was strong at the beginning. Both of them were so happy when Ginny got pregnant. Ginny wanted to continue the tradition of a big family while Harry wanted a big family due to being an orphan. They hadn't discussed how many kids they were going to have, but both knew it would be more than one.

Ginny's pregnancy wasn't easy. She wasn't the kind of person who did well when it came to sitting still. She always needed to be in motion; she needed to be kept busy.

Ginny was angry about being put on bed rest and she made sure Harry knew it. She did the bare minimum, and Harry worried about the baby. Ginny then accused him of only caring about the baby and not her.

When Ginny went into premature labor and the baby was a stillborn, with not even magic being able to heal, Harry felt his heart crack. No parent should ever be forced to bury their child, and that's what Harry and Ginny needed to do. The healer said the hospital would take care of it if they wanted, but Harry was adamant about his poor son being buried at Godric's Hollow, next to his grandparents.

Harry tried not to, but he blamed Ginny. He felt that she was selfish and her not being able to stay in bed is what caused the premature labor.

Ginny blamed Harry for never being there. According her, if he had been there, Ginny might have stayed in bed like she was supposed to.

Harry thought Ginny and immature child, and maybe she wasn't ready for the responsibility to be a mother.

When their son was stillborn, their marriage was destroyed, and it was never fixed. They stayed married to each other, but only because that had nothing else. Ginny was known to cheat, and Harry was known to be indifferent. When their son was killed, both of them broke and were never repaired.


End file.
